Comprometidos' OneShot
by Yuki-Zero143
Summary: Rima nunca había deseado que alguna festividad importante se acercara desde la última Navidad de su familia junta y completa. Pero esta festividad era completamente distinta: era el cumpleaños de su novio. El día en el cual por fin sería mayor de edad, al igual que ella, y estarían comprometidos oficialmente. Epílogo para mañana :D


One Shot' Rimahiko (Rima M. & Nagihiko F.)

Words: 4, 407

Hojas en word: 9 :D

Summary

Rima nunca había deseado que alguna festividad importante se acercara desde la última Navidad de su familia junta y completa. Pero esta festividad era completamente distinta: era el cumpleaños de su prometido. El día en el cual por fin sería mayor de edad, al igual que ella, y estarían comprometidos oficialmente.

"Comprometidos"

-¿Me tardé mucho? Olvidé empacar mis tenis.

-No mucho, acabo de estacionarme hace un par de minutos -la coqueta sonrisa de Nagihiko y su cuerpo recargado de espaldas contra su auto derritió a la pequeña chica rubia en su interior. Se sonrojó por tan solo unos segundos, antes de que su novio se burlara de ella- ¿Qué es esto que aprecian mis ojos? -se acercó repentinamente a ella, hundiendo su mirada ámbar en la de ella- ¡Te has puesto tan roja como un tomate! -se burló con descaro de ella-

-¡Eres odioso, Fujisaki! -tomó su maleta llena de ropa hasta el tope y su bolsa de viaje y las lanzó dentro de la cajuela del auto del peliazul-

-¿Me has llamado Fujisaki? -se llevó la mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido-

-Como sea, estamos retrasados, no querrás que tu madre se enfade, ¿o sí?

-Claro -concluyó confundido mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y ayudaba a subir a su novia y cerraba la puerta una vez que había abordado. Cerró la cajuela en un apuro y subió a su lugar como piloto- ¿Lista? -se colocó el cinturón de seguridad al compás de su novia y encendió el auto, mientras su novia acomodaba sobre el tapete del suelo una pequeña charola de aluminio con un delicioso postre casero-

Su cansada novia se limitó a asentir y recargar su frente en la ventana de la puerta.

El trayecto a la ciudad vecina se prolongó en silencio y tensión en la inusual pareja, es decir, no todas las novias suelen ser las mayores, y más aún cuando son mayores de edad, mientras que sus novios aún tienen diecisiete años; en du generación se consideraba pedofilia.

Era un hermoso, tranquilo y caluroso verano como todos los demás en Japón y habían decidido visitar a la madre de Nagihiko lo antes posible, así que inmediatamente después de la graduación emprendieron viaje directo a Kyoto. Y todo por una razón muy importante y especial: la pareja contradictoria había planeado contraer matrimonio en cuanto Nagihiko fuera mayor de edad. Aún faltaban un par de semanas, dos semanas para ser exactos, y aun así, Rima no podía esperar para el final de las vacaciones de verano para casarse con su amado basquetbolista. Nunca había deseado que alguna festividad importante se acercara desde la última Navidad de su familia junta y completa.

Durante todo el trayecto, el esbelto peliazul sujetó la mano de su pequeña novia mientras ella dormía con las rodillas unidas a su pecho y la cabeza recargada en la ventana del auto.

Pronto se aproximaron a la entrada de la ciudad donde su madre vivía, así que decidió despertar a la rubia (de otra manera estaría de mal humor la mayor parte de la visita) sacudiendo su hombro ligeramente, apartando momentáneamente la mirada del camino en un semáforo.

-Rima –sacudió una vez más su hombro, hasta que abrió de par en par los ojos, bostezando de lleno. Se retiró unos audífonos que se había colocado, dándose cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo habían dejado de reproducir música. El piloto aguardó unos minutos mientras ella recuperaba la razón y cordura-

Miró por la ventana con los ojos entrecerrados, de vez en cuando cerrándose a causa de su reciente siesta. Una vez que había aclarado su mirada con ayuda de las yemas de sus dedos, miró el GPS en el tablero del auto, en el cual se leía en letras negritas de color blanco "Kyoto".

-¿Cuánto dormí? –preguntó con la garganta seca y una voz adormilada. Nagihiko rió entre dientes, mientras la rubia le fulminaba con la mirada-

-Alrededor de una hora –suspiró y jugueteó un poco con el GPS para apagarlo y entregárselo a Rima- ¿podrías guardarlo en la guantera?

-Claro –su voz aún sonaba un poco seca, así que aclaro su garganta, sintiendo la resequedad hasta en su cavidad bucal, pensando en lavarse los dientes inmediatamente llegaran a la residencia Fujisaki. Enrolló el cable de los audífonos alrededor de su mp3 y lo guardó junto al GPS en un compartimento de la guantera frente a ella-

-Hay algo de lo cual deberías estar enterada –comentó un poco nervioso Nagihiko apretando ligeramente el volante con la mano izquierda, mientras la otra la colocaba sobre la delgada y pálida pierna de la pequeña rubia-

-Espero que no sea alguna mentira de la cual no esté enterada –contestó molesta mirando la mano de su novio, para después poner los ojos en blanco mirar el espejo de la puerta-

-No es una mentira –jadeó nervioso- es sólo que,… -Rima esperó pacientemente, mirándole de una manera penetrante e insistente, _"Es sólo que…",_ pensó para sí misma, tratando de continuar la frase de Nagihiko- De acuerdo. –dijo más decidido. Rima soltó un suspiro y le miró- Es sólo que mi madre no tiene ni la más mínima idea de la razón de nuestra visita. Aunque supongo que tendrá alguna idea, espero que no la equivocada, -Rima comprendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería. _"Embarazo_", pensó haciendo una mueca- pero estoy seguro de que la tiene.

-Es decir, que tu madre está enterada de que estamos comprometidos, -se interrumpió vacilando ante la palabra _comprometidos_- bueno, que estamos saliendo desde hace dos años –completó la frase más bien como una pregunta-

-¡Oh, Dios! –frenó de golpe al casi estamparse con un auto por mirar a su novia sorprendido- ¡Claro que está enterada de que estamos saliendo! , -dio un apretón a la pierna de Rima como un gesto de cariño- bueno, estamos comprometidos –la miró de reojo sonriéndole dulcemente. La rubia tomó un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y se giró de nuevo a la ventana- pero de eso no está enterada –suspiró y apartó su mano de la pierna de Rima para realizar un cambio y colocarla de nuevo sobre ésta- Necesitamos un anillo y la aprobación de mi madre –soltó una risa divertida, provocando una sombra aún más intensa en las mejillas de su prometida-

-No me has propuesto matrimonio, así que no cuenta. –Respondió en defensa la rubia tan roja como la misma sangre- Además, considero algo innecesario el anillo de compromiso –susurró avergonzada mirando la mano de Nagi sobre su pierna. Colocó su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando por encima sus dedos-

-Mentirosa –respondió secamente soltando una risa a continuación- Ambos sabemos que el anillo es importante y que lo quieres. Hace tiempo se lo dijiste a Amu, ¿no es así? Además, ¡no me ofendas de esa manera! Tendrás un anillo de compromiso por la fuerza –la chica bufó y refunfuñó un par de palabrotas que soltaron una sonora carcajada de los labios del piloto-

-Nagi… ¿te gustan los postres? –La conversación dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados con esa pregunta-

-¿Disculpa? –Le miró rápidamente para después concentrarse de nuevo en el camino-

-La fecha de tu cumpleaños está cada vez más cerca –admitió avergonzada mientras cerraba su mano libre formando un sudoroso puño nervioso-

-Me gustan muchísimo –sonrió ampliamente- Pero, Rima –atrajo la mirada baja de la chica- Tienes que prometerme que no me regalarás nada, lo que se dice nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero es tu cumpleaños! –Protestó molesta la rubia desenlazando sus dedos de los de su novio-

-Después lo entenderás –susurró apartando su mano derecha de la pierna de Rima, para meter reversa y quedar justo enfrente de una casa- Hemos llegado –dijo finalmente colocando el freno de mano- Nuestra conversación tendrá que quedar pendiente –le guiñó un ojo a su novia, la cual se sonrojó de nuevo, mientras ambos se desabrochaban el cinturón de seguridad-

Las manos de Rima comenzaron a sudar al igual que su frente y sus ojos se clavaron en el tapete del suelo. Nagihiko notó esto al instante, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Tranquila, ¿está bien? –besó sus labios mientras la tomaba de la nuca. Ella asintió aún más avergonzada-

El peliazul se bajó del auto para rodearlo por el frente e ir directo a abrir la puerta a su novia, quien se encontraba inclinada para alcanzar una pequeña charola de aluminio cubierta con el mismo material. La ayudó a bajar una vez que tomó en sus manos el postre que había preparado para la madre de Nagihiko. El susodicho ya se encontraba en la parte de atrás del auto, bajando las maletas de la cajuela. Se inclinó para recoger todas, sin embargo Rima se inclinó y le ayudó con las bolsas pequeñas que ella tanto solía llevar a todas partes. Ambos caminaron hacia la gran puerta principal de la residencia Fujisaki. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Nagi dejó las maletas sobre el asfalto del sendero a la entrada e introdujo su mano derecha a su bolsillo del pantalón, para después extraer una llave de color bronce. La introdujo en la cerradura y antes de girarla muró a su novia con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. La susodicha se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios del peliazul y les dio un dulce beso. A continuación ambo se sonrojaron.

Juntos entraron en la residencia Fujisaki, que era realmente muy grande y encantadoramente asombrosa, con unos pasillos típicos de una casa japonesa tradicional. Con unos jardines preciosos que eran coloreados por la luz del atardecer. Una pequeña lagunita similar a un pozo de aguas termales yacía junto a la pareja, y le seguían muchísimas flores y pequeños árboles que hacían juego con el ambiente. La verdadera casa crecía en alto justo frente a ellos.

Nagihiko se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos junto a las maletas, dejando atrás a la pequeña rubia admirando el jardín frontal. La llamó y ésta de inmediato reaccionó para después correr detrás de él y siguiendo sus pasos casi pisándole los talones y con la charola en manos. Cabizbaja le siguió hasta la puerta corrediza por la cual entrarían en la casa. Nagihiko dejó las maletas junto a la puerta en la parte de afuera y se quitó los tenis que portaba. Rima le imitó dejando sus zapatillas frente a la puerta corrediza en la parte de adentro de la casa, junto a los zapatos de su novio. Los miró divertida, pues había una gran diferencia entre ellos: gustos, altura, costumbres, familia e incluso actitudes, y aun así se encontraban perfectos a los ojos del otro; en pocas palabras se complementaban.

Cuando se irguió admiró cada parte de la sala. Unos lindos sillones verdes militar con una pequeña mesa al centro de madera chocolate, diferentes cuadros y todos de estilo japonés tradicional, la casa estaba totalmente alfombrada por distintos tonos de café; las paredes teñidas de un color beige que hacían juego con las puertas (todas ellas corredizas) de un ligero tono crema; todos los muebles de tonos chocolate oscuro y repletos de recuerdos(/souvenirs) de diferentes partes del mundo, distintas kokeshis vestidas con kimonos de colores oscuros y floreados, muñecas de cerámica realistas, fotografías familiares y de la academia de baile y jarrones en cada mueble repletos de flores orquídeas. Un agradable y delicioso aroma a clavo con canela se desprendía en la habitación. Ese aroma recordaba a Rima las navidades junto a su difunta abuela. De alguna manera, la rubia de mirada café se sentía acogida y aceptada de antemano.

-¡Madre! Estoy en casa –exclamó su novio junto a ella cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta corrediza de papel. Dio un par de pasos delante de su novia, sin embargo ésta le detuvo-

-Espera –se aferró a la espalda del chico tan alto frente a ella con una mano, equilibrando el postre en la otra y se acurrucó avergonzada en ella-

-¿Estás bien, Rima? –parecía una niña pequeña escondiéndose de algún monstruo. Se dio cuenta del tan predecible sonrojo y un tierno capricho de su novia, así que se dio vuelta y la tomó de los hombros- No estés nerviosa –cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, una mujer de alta figura esbelta y de largos cabellos púrpuras hizo presencia en la sala-

Rima quedó sorprendida ante la belleza de la mujer: sus delicados labios tan finos y delgados mostraban una media sonrisa dedicada para la pareja; sus largos cabellos iban recogidos en un moño con un lazo negro de seda y su flequillo estaba elegantemente rizado en las puntas hacia un lado; iba vestida con un kimono de mangas largas de colores que matizaban con los de la habitación y con la silueta de un árbol de flores de cerezo; sus uñas iban bien arregladas y teñidas en un tono durazno que resaltaba su mirada ambaresca y tranquila tan similar a la de su novio. Jamás había visto tanta perfección, auto control, gracia, paz interior y hermosura en una sola mujer al mismo tiempo.

-¡Nagihiko-san! ¡Que gusto me da verte! –exclamó abriendo de par en par sus delgados brazos ofreciéndoselos a su hijo. El mencionado se apresuró a corresponder a su madre, acurrucando su rostro en el cabello de la de mirada ambaresca que desprendía un profundo olor a zarzamoras. Apartó con delicadeza a su hijo para echarle un vistazo a su rostro y a su esbelto cuerpo- Mírate nada más –dijo sorprendida llevándose una mano al cuello- Es increíble cuanto has cambiado en tan sólo cinco meses –esbozó una sonrisa-

Rima no tenía ni siquiera palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento tan íntimo de madre e hijo. Simplemente era cariñoso, amoroso, acogedor y encantador. Su corazón estaba enternecido por tal escena. Casi llega al borde de las lágrimas del anhelo de su madre, quien estaba realmente enferma desde que comenzó a salir con Nagihiko. Permaneció como una estatua de pie aun cerca de la puerta, con una de sus manos en el pecho, tratando de controlarse y estudiando detalladamente a las dos personas más perfectas que había conocido en su vida.

-¡Te extrañe mucho, madre! –Nagi la tomó en brazos de nuevo, elevándola como todos los hijos suelen hacer-

-¿Pero que son esos modales, Nagihiko-san? –Protestó enfadada, una vez en el suelo, sin perder su auto control apartando a su hijo cuidadosamente, aun con una mano en el hombro del susodicho- ¿no vas a presentarme a tu hermosa novia oficialmente?

-Mamá… -murmuró un tanto avergonzado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosado. Ambos miraron a Rima quien no podía dejar de sonreír tiernamente desde su lugar- Ella es Mashiro Rima, mi novia desde hace dos años –dio unos pasos al frente extendiendo su mano derecha, invitando a Rima a tomarla. La aproximó un poco a su madre-

-Encantada de conocerla, Namehiko-san –realizó una ligera reverencia en forma de respeto-

-¡Oh, Rima! Dejemos las formalidades de lado, eres un nuevo miembro de la familia –pasó su brazo por el hombro de Rima, atrayéndola a un sofá donde la invitó a sentarse- Puedes llamarme Name y por favor, no utilices el término de _"usted"*_ conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –se sentó frente a ella en un sillón individual. Rima se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba la charola, así que la dejo en la mesita frente a ella- Nagihiko-san, ¿serías tan amable de llevar las maletas a tu habitación? He informado a Baaya-san que la prepare para ustedes, todo está listo –Nagihiko asintió y le dio las gracias, para después desaparecer de la habitación con las maletas un par de minutos después-

-¿Te parece bien que te llame Rima?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –Sonrió cálidamente- Tienes una casa muy linda y realmente lujosa. Me gustan muchísimo las muñecas de ese mueble –apuntó con su pequeño y delgado dedo detrás de Namehiko-

-Muchas gracias, Rima. Me agrada que te sientas cómoda. Espero que te sientas acogida en esta estancia. –Pausó unos segundos-¿Es eso un postre? –Chilló emocionada mientras halaba la charola hacia ella y levantaba la delgada y rasposa hoja de aluminio para descubrir un delicioso postre de crema batida con galletas llamado Tiramisú- ¡Luce delicioso!

-Considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento –Rima agregó tímidamente-

-¿Agradecimiento? –La rubia asintió- ¿Por la estancia? –Continuó la mujer tímidamente- ¡No te hubieras molestado! Como ya lo he dicho antes, eres parte de la familia y no es ninguna molestia tener a mis, prácticamente, dos hijos en mi casa… _su_ casa. –Sonrió ampliamente recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de la joven frente a ella. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Namehiko se dispuso a hablar- Discúlpame un momento. ¡Baaya-san! ¿Está por aquí? –un par de segundos después, una señora canosa, pequeña y robusta apareció por el lado contrario de la habitación. Llevaba unas sábanas en la mano. Iba vestida con un kimono de tonos cafés- ¿sería tan amable de pedirle a Asuka-san que prepare el té que acabo de comprar?, por favor –la señora asintió con una sonrisa-

-Supongo que también unos platos para ese exquisito postre –agregó la mujer sonriendo y dejando ver sus arrugas aún más-

-¡Muchas gracias, Baaya-san! Es usted muy amable –la susodicha hizo una elegante reverencia y desapareció-

Durante la conversación de Namehiko y la supuesta Baaya-san, Rima no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor, estudiando cada una de las pinturas, hasta que se percató de que una tenía como firma el nombre de Namehiko y una que otra de un hombre llamado Nadehiko. Inmediatamente supo que se trataba del padre de Nagihiko.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente Nagihiko hizo acto de presencia con una camiseta distinta a la que antes portaba, ésta más bien tenía un cómodo estilo hogareño.

-Y dime, Rima –la mujer pelimorada le sonrió ampliamente a la novia de su hijo, quién inmediatamente apartó su mirada de un cuadro de la habitación- ¿Qué quisieras estudiar?

-Pues la verdad es que había una especie de plan hace un par de años. Era irme a Italia al menos tres años a estudiar artes visuales y tomar cursos intensivos de gramática de lengua española e italiana, pero hubo una pequeña complicación familiar –dejó escapar una media sonrisa algo lastimosa. Namehiko se dio cuenta de que había tocado un tema no muy conveniente y, además, muy delicado-

-Huele delicioso –interrumpió su novio dejándose caer junto a la joven de mirada ámbar y pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, recorrió su hombro acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, lo cual lanzó corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Rima y un ligero cosquilleo en la parte del origen de todas esas corrientes-

Su madre le miró divertida, para después pasear su mirada de la rubia al peliazul.

-Y díganme chicos, ¿hay algo en especial de lo cual quieran hablarme? –Rima juró haber visto un toque de picardía en su mirada y el tono que utilizó para la palabra _hablarme_-

-Te lo dije –susurró el peliazul a su acompañante- En realidad si lo hay –se enderezó y apoyo sus codos en su regazo, inclinándose sobre sus manos cerradas recargando su barbilla en ellas-

-¡Lo sabía! –Susurró la mujer llevándose un puño cerca del rostro- es decir, ¿Qué es lo que me quieren decir?

-¡No es lo que piensas, Namehi- , es decir, Name! –Exclamó horrorizada Rima despegando su espalda del respaldo del sofá-

-Sólo bromeo –les guiñó un ojo. Y entonces entró una chica de cabello corto y negro como la noche con una bandeja que portaba tres tazas, dos vasijitas extra, unos pequeños platos, una palita para cortar postres, tres cucharas y una humeante tetera, todos con un estampado de una escena medieval de una princesa sentada mirando el ocaso- Bien, comiencen por favor –la chica dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a ésta, para después dejar todo sobre la mesita y retirar la bandeja, vertió un té de color rojo oscuro en cada una de las tazas y entonces se retiró. Namehiko fue la primera en tomar una taza, y le siguieron Nagihiko y, por último, Rima-

-Bien, madre, tu sabes que existe una extraña diferencia de edades en nosotros. No es muy grande pero en este año se ha vuelto un poco problemática. Como sabes aún no soy mayor de edad, y sin embargo, Rima es mayor de edad desde Febrero. –Namehiko asintió sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería su hijo. Tomó un sorbo de té-

-La verdad es que no entiendo tu punto, Nagihiko-san –la mano libre de Rima se cerró en un pequeño puño que ocultó entre su regazo y la falda de su vestido veraniego de color rosa pastel- Por lo que veo Rima no está embarazada, ¿o sí? –Inquirió seriamente la mujer tomando otro sorbo de té, provocando un profundo sonrojo en la pareja-

-¡Claro que no! Y aunque estuviera embarazada trabajaría y la mantendría; les daría a ella y al bebé lo que se merecen, después de todo sería mi responsabilidad –miró confundido hacia el suelo y estiró su mano para buscar la de Rima entre la falda y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en busca de apoyo-

-Me parece excelente tu forma de pensar, Nagihiko-san –dijo dando un último sorbo a su té y dejando la taza sobre la mesa para adoptar una faceta maternal y seria- Sabes perfectamente el lugar que debes tomar junto a Rima como hombre y como su novio.

-Por supuesto que sí, –miró a su madre y después clavó su mirada en Rima, quién, aparentemente, hallaba algo muy interesante en la falda de su vestido- pero ése no es el punto. La razón por la que estamos aquí es para tener tu consentimiento de casarnos –dijo por fin lentamente evitando una apariencia muy brusca ante su madre. La miró para estudiar su reacción. La mirada se le iluminó inmediatamente, y de igual manera, Rima la observó durante unos largos segundos- Se podría decir que estamos comprometidos justo ahora. Lo hemos comentado unos meses atrás y ella ha accedido ante tal propuesta, así que nos gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas…

-Cariño, por supuesto que me encantaría que te casaras con Rima –se llevó las manos al pecho conteniendo la felicidad que le rebozaba en la mirada- pero lo veo algo temprano, ¿no creen? Apenas se han graduado de la preparatoria y tal vez Rima vuelva a tener la oportunidad de ir a Italia.

-La verdad, Name, es que aún estamos esperando dos semanas para comprometernos oficialmente. No creo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad como la que tuve hace dos años, puesto que mi madre está muy enferma y hay muy poco dinero para eso. –Miró de nuevo al suelo hablando muy avergonzada- Por otro lado, ambos decidimos que estamos listos para formar una familia –sonrió tiernamente encarando a su suegra-

-Ya veo –dijo pensativa jugueteando con sus uñas- Y tú, Nagihiko-san ¿qué piensas al respecto?

-Puedo conseguir un trabajo estable y prometedor, además continuaré con mis estudios a toda costa, al igual que Rima. Y si de alguna manera hay oportunidad para Rima de viajar a Italia, podríamos posponer nuestro matrimonio –pensó durante unos minutos antes de responder a su madre con el ceño fruncido-

-Entonces… -la madre de Nagihiko se puso de pie con los brazos abiertos para la pareja- Por supuesto que tienen mi consentimiento para casarse, -la pareja sonrió de rebosante felicidad y se abrazaron riendo- sin embargo, tienen que prometer que ambos continuaran con sus estudios y vendrán a visitarme en festividades junto a la madre de Rima –ambos asintieron y recibieron una cálido abrazo de su madre, y suegra-

-¡Muchas gracia, Name! –exclamó Rima abrazándola llena de felicidad-

Era indescriptible la felicidad que quería explotar a gritos dentro de los comprometidos. No podía dejar de sonreírse, abrazarse y querían besarse hasta quedar sin aliento, de no ser por la presencia de Namehiko.

-Nagi, ¿cuál crees que es más lindo? –dijo encantada Rima con dos anillos que yacían en la pequeña palma de su mano derecha-

-El que tu quiera, Rima –respondió fastidiado su prometido [squeeeeeeee] recargado de espaldas en el mostrador de la joyería. Llevaban al menos media hora eligiendo el anillo de pedida para Rima- ¿no crees que deberías decidirte ya? La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre –hizo un puchero mirando a la pequeña rubia junto a él, quien no apartaba la vista de dos anillos. Se dio por vencido al notar que lo ignoró completamente, así que suspiró y miró a la nada-

-Es que este anillo lo llevaré puesto hasta el día que muera y termine en mi tumba –Nagihiko le miró horrorizado ante tal comentario- y el mejor recuerdo de todos además de uno que otro. Es muy importante.

-Y decías que no era importante. –murmuró y bufó para que su prometida no fuera capaz de escucharle-

-¿Qué es lo que dices? –preguntó molesta mirándole por primera vez en al menos veinticinco minutos-

-Que te ayudaré –sonrió avergonzado y se dio vuelta para mirar los anillos que sujetaba la rubia-

Uno de ellos tenía un ligero tono rosado mezclado con unas encantadoras diminutas manchas de amarillo pastel, con el contorno de un corazón al centro adornado con piedras preciosas; por otra parte, el segundo era de oro blanco, un simple arito delgado que, probablemente, se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo y con una ligera forma curveada y abstracta al centro hecho de plata.

-Me parece más lindo el del corazón, ¿no crees? –Besó el descubierto hombro de su acompañante, quien portaba una blusa delgada amarilla de tirantes y unos pesqueros blancos- Te queda el amarillo –le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y mordisqueó su oreja cuando la mujer que los atendía se giraba al mostrador del frente a atender a una chica de cabellos castaños-

-¡Basta! –Susurró molesta proporcionando un ligero codazo en el estómago del peliazul, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- No en lugares públicos, maldito travesti pervertido.

-Entonces apresurémonos en llegar a casa; hoy mi madre estará fuera todo el día atendiendo un recital de la academia, por lo tanto las clases han sido suspendidas, y la clientela de la residencia se ha tomado libre el día –le sonrió coquetamente emocionado y tomando su mano. Ella se sonrojó aún más de tan solo pensar lo que sucedería. Dejó escapar un sonrisa algo tonta- ¡Disculpe, señorita! ¿Dónde puedo pagar?

FIN

Referencias:

*Término usted:

En México normalmente se utiliza un término como respeto hacia los adultos o superiores, por ejemplo: "¿Cómo estás?" del término 'tú' ,.. "¿Cómo ha estado?" del término 'usted'.

**Buahahah~ me tomó al menos tres noches hacer esto, y lo divertido fue que al principio era de Amu e Ikuto~ :33 aunque hice consultas y la mayoría de las personas me recomendaron que lo cambiara a un sensual Rimahiko.**

**Yo sé que no fue en realidad un shot, pero admitamos que la historia es tierna :B,.., y la verdad es que estoy preparando uno o dos epílogos antes de irme de viaje, lo cual tendría máximo un día y una noche para terminar, además de otro shot que estoy preparando desde hace tiempo.**

**Estas vacaciones me siento exageradamente motivada a escribir :D les prometo que buscaré un cyber en Europa o en casa de mis primos, pero seguramente regresaré con muchas historias; los viajes suelen conmoverme muchísimo (:**

**Los quiero, espero que lo hayan disfrutado 3'**


End file.
